Naquela época
by Tika K
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sango e Miroku fossem parar na época de Kagome? Vamos descobrir. - Summary horrível. Sou péssima em escrevê-los. 1 Cap. On!


Naquela época...

--

Prólogo **-** 5 anos haviam passado. Naraku tinha morrido. Dessa vez era sério. E o que eles menos achavam que iria acontecer, aconteceu. Eles não tinham mais o que fazer. InuYasha tinha encontrado Kikyou e conversado sinceramente com ela. Os dois estão juntos de novo. Kagome ficou triste. Mas sabia que algum dia isso aconteceria. Sendo assim, começou a buscar sentimentos por Hojo, e acabou conseguindo. Atualmente estão juntos. E Kagome não voltara para era de InuYasha. Não havia mais motivo para tal. A jóia de quatro almas, havia ficado com Kikyou, que era a mais pura. Impedia que o mal a apoderassem dela, e também que InuYasha ainda quisesse se tornar um demônio completo. E Miroku? E a Sango? O que aconteceria se Sango e Miroku fossem parar na época de Kagome? Vamos descobrir.

**_Cap 1 - Aconteceu!_**

"**Ai que cansaço. Eu não aguento mais ficar matando demônios. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de prática e perseguindo o Naraku. Matar demônios se tornou chato!**". - pensava Sango, sentada e apoiada em uma árvore.

De repente, Sango ouviu um barulho. Era como se um forte vendo sugasse várias coisas.

Não pode ser! - e a mesma saiu correndo na direção do barulho.

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

BURACO DO VENTO! - gritava Miroku. Com seu Buraco do Vento engolia os demônios.

Miroku? - perguntava Sango de longe meio escondida nas árvores, enquanto o via de costas com um grande sorriso exposto em seu rosto.

Quem está aí? E como sabe meu nome? - perguntava Miroku prestes a abrir a palma de sua mão. Mas ele reconhecia aquela voz feminina.

Suas aparências não haviam mudado. Continuavam com a mesma altura, os mesmos cabelos, e até as mesmas roupas! (Quem diria! uiahaiuhaiuah)

Sango ia saindo das árvores, até que se deparou com a imagem na sua frente a encarando com um olhar diferente. Ele estava assustado, e ainda sim completamente feliz. E igualmente estava ela.

Sango! - Miroku gritou, e correu até ela. Ele o abraçou fortemente, como se nunca mais quisesse largá-la.

Miroku! Quanto tempo! - e ela o abraçava de volta, tão forte quanto ele. Uma gota escorreu de seu olho. Mas logo mudou sua expressão quando sentiu uma mão em sua bunda. Não era agradável, apesar de que a relembrava de todos os momentos possíveis.

MIROKU! - ela deu um tapa forte na cara dele. Como de costume, deixou uma grande marca de mão avermelhada no rosto dele.

Ah! - Miroku gritou e logo colocou uma mão em cima da marca. - Como eu sentia saudades disso.

Sango sorriu, e levou isso como um elogio. Os dois começaram a conversar e andar, e assim continuaram por bastante tempo. Até que foram parar no poço, do qual Kagome sempre viajava entre sua época e a deles. Os dois pararam e sentaram apoiados no poço, que estava coberto de galhos, graças ao tempo que estava inutilizado.

Sabe Miroku, eu estou extremamente cansada de ficar exterminando demônios! Quero dizer, isso já se tornou chato! - disse Sango.

Tem razão. E eu também não aguento ficar andando por todos os lugares, pedindo a cada mulher que eu encontro para ter um filho meu! Só que cada uma tem um defeito e agora que eu tenho tempo de sobra, eu procuro a ideal. - respondeu o Monge, ainda pervertido, e se levantando.

VOCÊ NÃO MUDOU NADA SEU PERVERTIDO! - gritou Sango, se levantando e dando um tapa em Miroku tão forte, que o derrubou para trás, fazendo ele cair no poço.

Ele caiu e não voltou. Sango estranhou demais. Se debruçou no poço e de lá gritava "Miroku!", várias vezes. Mas não obteve resposta. E aí parou e pensou: "Será que ele atravessou?". E nisso, vários pensamentos diferentes vieram à sua mente.

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**

Bom gente, o primeiro cap. terminou! Espero que tenham gostado, eu começei essa fic porque minha amiga comentou e a idéia veio muito de repente na minha mente! Hahaha rimou xD. Bom, eu vou postar o mais rápido possível (eu sei que estou de férias mais tenho o que fazer viu? HAHAHAHAH!). Bom, até, e se quiserem algum acontecimento em especial na fic, é só mandar uma review que talvez o acontecimento se torne real!

Beijos, até!


End file.
